My Best Friend
by RKO'sBabe
Summary: Kayleigh's best friend lives a very hectic lifestyle...will she be able to keep up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kayliegh sat on a couch hearing her best friend attemt to cook dinner for the two of them. She giggled to herself and got up and stood in the doorframe, "Are you sure you don't want some help?" He turned and looked at her, "No, I am Twenty-Five years old...I think I can handle cooking for us." She all of a sudden smelt burning, "Dude...what are you burning?" "Oh shit." He grabbed a lid and put it over the pan, "Alright well maybe I need some help." She just laughed at him, "Randy why couldn't you just admit that in the very beginning?" "I could have done it but I got distracted when you started talking to me so technically this is your fault." She rolled her eyes, "Alright enough with the blame game lets just team up on this and make a delicious dinner." As they were cooking Kayleigh looked over and just smiled she just thought to herself: 'how did I get so lucky to have such a great friend?' Randy looked at her, "What are you thinking about hun?" "Nothing just thinking how great of a friend you have been to me through all the years." Randy just smiled, "Ya I know I'm pretty great huh?" "Oh my god here comes the cockiness...kill me now please." Randy came over to her and put his arms around her waist, "Oh you know you love it it's one of my many many great qualities." And with that he kissed her on the cheek, "Ok now go take a shower and when your done dinner will be ready and on the table." "Hmm..sounds good thanks Randall." "Don't ever call me that again Kayliegh Lynn." "Oh fuck off Randy...I'll be back down in 15."

He watched her go up the stairs and he just stood there. She was the most attractive girl he had ever known in his life but they were just friends and he had to remember that. He never wanted to do anything to compromise thier friendship it meant way to much to him. But sometimes he couldn't help but wonder just what it would be like just to kiss her and hold her and have sex with her just once. He had a feeling though if he did it once it wouldn't be enough for him. Just then a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hey sorry Ran I forgot I left my clothes in the dryer...I'll be out of your way in 2 minutes i promise don't look at me you will probably just want to keel over and die." As she ran through the kitchen Randy caught a glance. His jaw dropped he had just seen his amazingly beautiful best friend run across his kitchen in her towel. He let out a deep sigh 'Ok Randy think of something not sexual...chairs....socks....anything but sex.' For the last two months or so it's been really really hard for him not to think of her in a sexual way. She had been traveling with him and living with him for the was two months while her apartment was being renovated and sprayed and redecorated. He had paid for the redecoration for her birthday because she had been complaining about her apartment for the last 4 months. But for the last two months he has had to see her in the most sexual ways. He accidently walked in on her about 5 times in the shower because he isn't used to girls being with him non stop. He has walked in on her changing, getting out of the shower, in the shower, and many numerous other awkward positions. But they had both gotten over it because it was all accidental and unitentional.

She came back downstairs in a black cami and some hot pink boxer shorts that were very short. "Wow deciding to dress like a skank tonight?" She punched him in the arm, "Shut up...I am not a skank and if I am not mistaken you were the one who told me this outfit looked amazing on me." "Well it does...just be sure not to wear that around any guys except me...I'm the only one who gets to see you like this." "Well you haven't seen me completely naked and 2 guys have so your a little behind." "Yeah Yeah...I don't wanna hear about how you fucked two guys...If I knew who they were they would be dead." "Yeah right Randy....let's just eat and go watch our movie." About two hours later they were laying in Randy's bed watching a movie and Kayleigh started nodding off. Randy leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night beautiful...sleep good." "Good night handsome." And with that kayleigh fell asleep with Randy's arms wrapped around her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hurry the hell up Kayleigh...we have a plane to catch!" Randy was getting annoyed he had waited on her for the last two hours. "I'm hurring god...I just have to double check everything i'm so sick of us having to buy shit we already have that we just forgot to pack." "I get that but if we miss our plane I will kill you." "You will not you love me too much." "Ok fine just fucking hurry." "Alright jesus I'm ready." He looked up and she was wearing a jean skirt, cami, and high heels. "Wow you look amazing...do you even have makeup on today?" "No shit...that's what I forgot to do give me a couple minutes." "No, you look amazing I wouldn't have said it unless I meant it...let's get a move on."

They were sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off when Randy looked over at her very nervous face, "Are you nervous pretty girl?" "Yeah I am....I'm used to it but I'm still very scared every time we get on a plane." He grabbed her hand, "It's ok hun, we will be there short enough." She looked at thier hands and smiled, "Thanks Ran, I appreciate it." "No problem anytime now just relax...like i said it will be over soon enough." She just laid her head on his shoulder while still holding his hand when John Cena just plopped right down next to her. "Oh god...now i'm sitting next to the TWO most cocky guys in the world." "Ah you know you love me Kayleigh...What up girl?" "Nothing just ready for this plane to take off already." "You still scared of planes even though you have been traveling with us for like two months now?" "Yeah it's just a fear that wont go away." "It's all good Kay...Me and Randy are here." "Thanks you guys are the best guys I know." Then before she knew it the plane took off and she shortly fell asleep on Randy's shoulder. About three hours later Randy woke her up, "Pretty girl we are here." "Hmm...that wasn't as long as I thought it would be." "I know hun...let's go to the hotel ok?" "Ya sounds good." They picked up thier baggage and found thier rental car and headed to the hotel.

They walked in and Randy walked up to the front counter, "Reservation for Orton." "Ok sir...um we realized about at hour ago that A new hire accidently gave your room to someone else and now the only room avaliable is the king size ocean side view." "Well um...ok i'll take it." "I'm so sorry sir...she will be reprimanded for your trouble." "No, no need to do that she made a mistake everyone does it...is that her over there crying?" "Yes it is sir our boss was pretty mean to her." Randy walked over to her, "No need to cry sweetie everyone makes mistakes ok?" "Are you sure sir I messed up your reservation." "It's ok...if anything you helped me out...it will help me get closer to my best friend so thank you." "Your so nice Mr. Orton." "Please call me Randy...Mr. Orton makes me feel really old." Randy then walked over to Kayleigh, "Hey Kay...they accidently messed up my reservation so the only thing that is avaliable is a king size...are you ok with that?" "Ya that's fine Randy...it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." They then walked over to the elevator and went upstairs and walked into thier room. 


End file.
